The Ghost of My Heart
by Hashkorns
Summary: One-shot. Sango's thoughts when Kururugi disappeared. Please, please tell me what you think of it and review! XP


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but it's not against the law to imagine that I own Inuyasha. Is it?**

Psyche: Yes.

Me: Nobody asked you!

Big Q: Please, no fighting, children.

Psyche and Me: Who you calling children!

Big Q: Um…you?

Okay, enough jibberish. This one-shot is gonna be about Sango's thoughts as Kururugi left to go back to his own time after the final defeat of Naraku. (For those that have played the "Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask", it's gonna make a hell of a lot more sense) For those that don't know who Kururugi is, he/she is the main character of the game. (You pick: girl or boy. Personally, I think Michiru is hot even though he's kinda dorky. Kaname should go to a better hair salon…) Anyway, the Kururugi character falls through a hole in a storage room and blah blah…somehow ends up back in feudal Japan. He goes on an adventure to find a way home, and along the journey falls in love with either Sango and Kagome. For the girl, she falls in love with either Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo? I'm not sure about the little guy. (The game ending is kind of cheesy, if you ask me..) Okay! XP Enough shit.

The Ghost of My Heart

I watched as he stayed next to his ancestor and talked quietly. His shoulders were hunched and they were shaking. I could tell that he was trying to keep his tears back..for me.

I shook my head. Silly me. Why am I feeling this pain in my heart. He'll finally be able to go home. It's what he wanted. Kirara seemed to be understanding what I was going through. She nudged my leg gently and meowed.

I bent down and picked her up gently. "You'll miss him too, won't you?"

Kirara purred as I scratched behind her ears. We both turned to see him nod. For some reason, I just wanted to comfort him. Watching a father die was something familiar to me. It just tears you apart. I found that my legs were walking towards him. Stop it, moron! He doesn't feel that way about you! As my mind conflicted, I realized that he looked up at me.

"S-sango?"

"He sure looks peaceful, doesn't he?" I forced the words out of my throat. This is it. This is the last time that I'll be able to talk to him…Since the we first exchanged words..

_/Flashback/_

_Kagome introduced the two. "This is my friend, the Demon Slayer Sango!"_

_Kirara purred as if to mention that she was still there._

"_And that's Sango's trusty sidekick, Kirara."_

_Michiru smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Michiru."_

_Sango smiled back. "Nice to meet you too." She looked down to see Kirara who was rubbing herself against the boy's leg. "And I can tell that Kirara likes you very much."_

_Michiru rubbed Kirara's back. "I can see why. I've always been the cat sort of person."_

_/Other Flashback/_

"_W-wha..?"_

_Kagome and Sango looked up to see a astounded Michiru who had just walked into the hut._

"_Cute, isn't it?" Kagome asked. She had putted Sango's hair up. "I wanted to see what she'd look like without her usual dull pony tail."_

"_No, this is stupid!" Sango said, turning extremely red._

_Michiru gagged out his words. "N-no, really. You look nice like that."_

_Sango smiled. "Thank you. But, really?"_

_Michiru smiled and nodded. "Really." _Sango's cute when she's shy. I'm glad to have seen that side of her.

"_Okay! I'm serious now, Kagome. What did you do to my hair!"_

_Kagome laughed. "I just added a little hair spray."_

_/Other Flashback/ _(A/N: Gee, a lot of flashbacks, huh? Bare with me people.)

"_Kohaku!" Sango shouted as he and Kagura left, leaving a cluster of rocks blocking their path. She ran, she had to get to her brother._

"_No, wait, Sango! We'll get killed with all the rocks." Michiru held onto her like glue._

_Sango reached a hand towards Kohaku who didn't even recognize her. "Kohaku!"_

_The rocks stopped tumbling and Kohaku was gone. Sango sunk to her knees. She lost her brother again._

_Michiru felt uncomfortable just standing there. _Say something, stupid!_ "I'm sorry about Kohaku, Sango-"_

_Sango looked up at him. "What did you think you were doing all by yourself! You could have been killed! I.."_

_Michiru could feel himself turn red. Sango was worried abou…him? "I'm sorry, Sango."_

_Sango sighed and looked at him. "No, I'm sorry. It's wasn't your fault..I over-reacted."_

_"I am sorry about Kohaku."_

_Sango smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll get my brother back from Naraku the day we defeat him. Remember, we're a team so next time don't run off on me by yourself, promise me."_

"_Promise."_

_Sango smiled. "Now let's go back. Everyone's probably waiting for us by now."_

_/End Flashback/_

He looked back at Utsugi. "Yeah.." He looked up at the clear sky. How could something so sad happen on a beautiful day like this? "Kakuju, be happy with Utsugi.."

I stood there silent until I noticed that he looked like he was fading away. White Shikigami energywas starting tosurrounding him.

"W-what?" He looked at himself and then at me. "Sango..I'm..disappearing.."

I couldn't believe it, but I was seeing it. He's really leaving. For sure.. I could feel my heart begin to crack. No! "W-what..You came here out of thin air, and now you're leaving so suddenly. You're a very busy boy."

He grimaced and I realized that he thought that I still think of him as a child. But he looked at me. "This is it Sango. I have to go now, but before I do, I have to tell you something."

I could feel the cracks in my heart grow bigger. My heart was caving in. "What is it, Michiru?"

He swallowed and he was turning red. He was struggling to tell me this, I could tell. "Sango…I..I…." He closed his eyes and opened them. This time they told me what he was trying to tell me.

"Sango, I love you."

Those four simple words ran in my ears. I found that I was running towards him. He smiled at me, as if to tell me that it's all right. No! It's not all right. I just found out that he loved me too. He can't leave yet.

I needed him. A bright flash of light blinded the others, but I reached my hand out for him. He grabbed it and pulled me to him. At one point I could feel him, but that moment was lost. He disappeared in with another burst of light.

I looked at my hands. They had gone right through him as if he was a ghost. That was what he was. A ghost of the future. A teardrop dropped on my hand followed by more.

Kirara looked up at the sky and I followed her gaze. Right up there, an energy of Shikigami tooked the form of a butterfly. (A/N: The healing move that Kururugi does in the game.) It disappeared just like he did…..

"I love you too…..Michiru."

The End

Okay, I know this is cheesy and will not happen in a million years, but at least tell me what you thought of it! Please review!


End file.
